GOA technology is one kind of design in the TFT-LCD, which integrates the gate drive circuit of the LCD panel on the substrate, so as to improve integration level of the LCD panel and reduce the usage rate of the gate drive IC. GOA technology is therefore used broadly. However, there are some problems with the GOA on the TFT substrate in prior art, wherein it is found that ElectroStatic Discharge (ESD) defect usually occurs in the GOA circuit, which reduces the yield rate of the TFT substrate. The ESD defect is a main reason of Abnormal Display in various ADS products, resulting in a defect rate up to 4%.